De Perros y Gatos O trucos y tratos
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: 8 año Minerva lleva a cabo uno de los extraños deseos de Dumbledore a pesar de que para entonces es solo un retrato. En el día de la fiesta Harry no es el único que sufre con el traje que le han dado. Sin embargo, camino a la fiesta, se encuentra de pleno con un muy furioso Draco Malfoy. Al chocar surgen chispas... de todo tipo. SUMARY COMPLETO Y ADVERT. DENTRO/AU/EWE/LEMON/SLASH.


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling y la trama es de mi autoría.**_

_**Reto de JESSICA (Bellatrix2009) 'Trick or treat del grupo El Baño de Myrtle' **_

* * *

**TÍTULO**: 'De Perros y Gatos... O trucos y tratos'  
**PAREJA**: Draco/Harry  
**RATED**: M  
**SUMARY**: 8° año Minerva se ve obligada a llevar a cabo uno de los extraños deseos de Dumbledore a pesar de que para entonces es solo un retrato. En el día de la fiesta Harry no es el único que sufre con el traje que le ha tocado. Sin embargo, camino allí sin querer se encuentra de pleno con un muy furioso Draco Malfoy. Al chocar surgen chispas... de todo tipo. Nadie había dicho que la poción daba algo más que partes físicas. Harry perro. Draco gato. Los instintos mandan... aunque pueda que la caza sea más divertida de lo que esperaban. AU. EWE. LEMON. SLASH. DRARRY.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Juego de roles. Trajes de animales con sus propias características. Un poco de, mmm, ¿bestialidad? No en el sentido violencia sino más como que adquieren características de sus propios trajes (animales) y se da un encuentro sexual xD.

* * *

_**'De Perros y Gatos... O trucos y tratos'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Me temo que no voy a hacer eso Albus. Lo siento pero considero que no es el momento como para...

—No Minerva, ahora es de hecho el mejor momento para hacerlo. Ya verás. Todo saldrá perfecto.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan contento con todo lo que estos pobres chicos han pasado?! ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Los chicos necesitan calma, tranquilidad. Ellos necesitan algo de estabilidad ahora que todo está volviendo y...

—Minerva...

Y, si fue el tono que siempre le había hecho doblegar de respeto austero o si fue el hecho de que ese hombre había sido por demasiado tiempo su gran guía y amigo además del conocido director estaba más allá de ella.

Sea como fuera, ella nunca supo porqué, sino que solo resopló muy poco elegantemente -cabe añadir-, por lo bajo y asintió en señal de renuente aceptación temblando un poco al ver ese brillo tan intenso como calculador en los ojos del retrato del director.

Que Merlín la ayudara ¡¿A qué demonios había accedido?!

.

—¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Ya cálmate Ron! —espetó Hermione irritada con todo aquel absurdo alboroto que le hacía imposible continuar con su actual lectura.

—¡Pero Mione! ¿Un baile? ¿De verdad? ¿En qué demonios está pensando la directora? ¡¿En qué demonios está pensando el loco retrato de Dumbledore?! —gritó Ron ya enfadado porque parecía que ella no quería entender lo que aquello parecía para él.

¡¿Una fiesta?! ¡¿Una maldita fiesta?! Y no, ni siquiera era cualquier fiesta ¡¿Sino una puta fiesta de disfraces justo en el día de la conmemoración a todos los muertos?! ¡Era Samhain por Merlín santo! Habían solo pasado un par de meses desde la gran batalla final y el pelirrojo no entendía como porqué debería de haber una fiesta tan ridícula cuando había muchos aún llorando las lamentables pérdidas. Él entre ellos.

—Tal vez ella esté pensando en aliviar un poco el ambiente —gruñó la castaña sin mirarlo siquiera—. Tal vez esté pensando que TODOS necesitamos dejar de pensar finalmente por solo una noche en la maldita guerra que nos tocó vivir y nos cortó nuestra pobre y escasa infancia para solo disfrutar del resto de nuestro último año como los simples adolescentes que AÚN somos. O, tal vez —dijo ya ahora más fuerte y mirándole de frente con el fuego dentro de sus ojos—, y solo TAL VEZ, ella y Dumbledore estén esperando que todos comencemos a superar toda la ira y el dolor y por solo un maldito día nos diirtamos como quizás nunca lo hicimos ¡Y como los chicos que somos Ronald! —dijo, y con cada una de esas palabras se podía sentir más y más intensidad en ellas haciendo que el pelirrojo tragara grueso y le mirara un poco, solo un poco, atemorizado. Era mujer después de todo y, si había aprendido algo de su propia madre era que las mujeres en verdad eran de temer. No importaba lo que el resto dijeran. Las mujeres podían dar más miedo que las arañas. Y eso era mucho, mucho, mucho.

La mesa de los leones estaba de pronto mortalmente silenciosa a todo su alrededor y, casualmente, las demás mesas se fueron callando también.

Un suspiro derrotado salió de la boca de su... novia. Merlín, el pelirrojo todavía no podía creer que finalmente se le hubiera dado aquello por lo que había llevado AÑOS esperando.

—Mira Ron, sé que aún estás muy triste por todo. Sé bien que aún te duele y que te enfurece el comenzar a olvidar pero, Ron, ése eres tú. Hay, hay muchos otros que no, no pueden, no quieren tener que vivir recordando porque es demasiado para ellos. Demasiado dolor, demasiado para soportar a una edad tan joven. Hay muchos de estos chicos que no saben hacer frente a tanto dolor vivido. Y, aún hay muchos más de ellos que no quieres estar serior y de duelo eternamente como se ven todos los demás pero que tampoco quieren quedar como si no les importara si comienzan a mostrarse más aliviados o simplemente más divertidos por algo. No es justo Ron. Hay muchos NIÑOS que no quieren quedar mal por tan solo disfrutar. Nosotros... tuvimos eso, un poco. Fuimos niños cuando pudimos. Pero la guerra terminó y, creo que es hora de que todos hagamos un esfuerzo para hacer algo más que solo llorar. Yo, no quiero olvidar Ron, de verdad, pero quiero VIVIR. Quiero vivir como una chica normal por una vez que su única preocupación sea ver que lleva al baile y esperar a que el idiota de su novio se avive en invitarla a tiempo esta vez —dijo ahora mirándolo aún fijamente pero con una sonrisa dulce y acuosa en su rostro.

Muchos de sus compañeros que habían estado escuchando todo el discurso tan atentamente como él se rieron cuando el chico amante del Quiddich se puso tan rojo como su túnica de los leones y casi rivalizando con su propio cabello.

—O al menos tan normal como yo pueda ser en esta escuela y estando con ustedes —agregó haciendo una mueca mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiar no sabía qué de su cara.

El joven a pesar de estar medio dolido medio perdido pudo ver que había muchos que agachaban la cabeza con tristeza y muchos más que solo miraban incómodos a los otros. Todo se veía muy apagado en el gran comedor. Para nada comparable con todos aquellos años en los que él había corrido por los pasillos junto con sus amigos haciendo travesuas o incluso huyendo de ellas.

Como siempre Mione tenía razón -pensó esbozando una sonrisa que solo reservaba para ella y su mejor amigo.

—Aún no me gusta —dijo quedamente, ya nada de su habitual temperamento mostrándose—... pero creo que podría ser divertido —susurró en respuesta, completamente asombrado cuando más de uno de los primeros y segundos años sonrió como si hubiera sido un padre quien les daba el permiso.

—Somos un ejemplo Ron. Los tres de nosotros, aunque no nos guste, aunque no lo querramos. Eso es lo que somos para ellos —susurró la castaña en su oído al notar en donde se había posado su mirada.

El moreno frente a ellos sonreía suavemente al ver como su mejor amiga le decía una realidad que parecía el pelirrojo aún no sabía para luego darle un cálido beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura que le hizo poner aún más rojo de lo que ya previamente había estado. Causando con esto aún más risa no solo de su mesa sino de muchos de las otras también.

Su opinión al respecto no importaba. No para él realmente. Mione había decidido y él iría con la corriente. Después de tantos años en su compañía sabía que no tenía sentido el oponerse. Ademas, la idea no le disgustaba tanto como hubieran pensado otros. Él nunca había sido capaz de celebrar Halloween debidamente en el mundo muggle cuando era apenas un niño y allí en Hogwarts nunca había habido nada de eso como disfraces y dulces con lo del truco o trato como sí habría esta vez. No era feliz por completo, pero sabía que podría disfrutar bien de la velada.

Por el momento él tan solo se dedicó a mirar por todo el comedor y a terminar su cena en silencio. Disfrutando la paz que tanto le había costado.

.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —gritó el moreno completamente consternado—. Oh no. No, no, no. Esto no podía estarle pasando ¡Mierda! ¡No a él! ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre le pasaban a él?

.

Habían ido saliendo de la sala común de su casa de uno en uno tras haberse bebido la poción que les convertiría en su animal designado para la fiesta, dada por la misma Minerva en persona para los de octavo haciendo honor a haber sido su jefa de casa para sus primeros siete y como despedida de aquel año tan inusual.

Primero fueron todas las niñas por orden creciente de año y luego los niños de la misma manera.

Ahora ya solo quedaban sus viejos compañeros de cuarto y él. Disfrutando de las bromas y la expectación de la sorpresa.

Hermione había salido ya hacía una buena media hora -sino más- y ahora estaban ellos a la espera.

Dejó pasar a Seamus quien lo había estado volviendo completamente loco desde el segundo en el que Dean se había ido antes de Ron y, finalmente, FINALMENTE -después de que casi había pasado toda su casa- pasó él.

Y ahora estaba allí, en el pasillo, aún degustando el asqueroso sabor amargo de la maldita poción mezclada muy feamente con su saliva... queriéndose morir. Literalmente.

Esto NO podía estarle pasando a él.

NO. Solo... NO.

La puerta detrás de él comenzó a abrirse una vez más.

¿En verdad habían pasado ya casi cinco minutos en los que solo se había quedado allí parado como un reverendo idiota?

Al parecer, sí, lo había hecho.

—¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Neville. Siempre tan amable. Siempre tan atento. Aún después de toda la mierda por la que había tenido que pasar.

Él negó con la cabeza. No era el moemnto de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas.

—Yo... no puedo. Joder Nev ¡Mírame! ¡Soy un perro! ¡Soy un maldito perro negro!... Soy como Sirius... era, fue... —susurró con un tremendo pesar al final mientras miraba a su amigo viendo el entendimiento instalarse en aquella tranquila mirada. Nevbille siempre entendía. Incluso más que Ron la mayoría de las veces.

Neville asintió solemne.

—Ya veo. Ve entonces. Yo les aviso —dijo sereno.

Asintió a su vez sin decir nada más y se giró antes de echar a correr en cualquier dirección pero siempre teniendo en cuenta el alejarse lo más posible de la dichosa maldita fiesta que estaba seguro estaba en pleno comienzo en el gran salón.

'_Joder_' -pensó frustrado-. _'Claro, es Halloween. Y era un maldito estigma y hábito el que, por regla, algo malo sucediera siempre en aquella fecha maldita ¿no?_

Harry solo no podía parar de quejarse una y otra y otra vez sobre las jodidas injusticias de la vida y de como alguien estaba muy MUY condenadamente ensañado con él y... bueno, un montón de cosas más.

El hecho de que su ceño estuviera fruncido duramente y que permitiera a su boca mostrar un atractivo y poco frecuente puchero era solo un pequeño indicativo más de cuan verdaderamente afectado estaba.

Corrió y giró y corrió aún más unas cuantas veces más sin tomar verdadera cuenta del rumbo antes de frenar de golpe al chocar de frente contra algo... ¿blanco? algo grande, duro y... blanco... y rubio... ¿qué...? ¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Malfoy?!

Sí. De hecho, era Malfoy de todas las personas y él, él era... blanco, así como, todo blanco. MUY blanco... y peludo.

Malfoy... él era... ¡Era un maldito gato!

UN-JODIDO-**_GATO_**.

O la mayor parte al menos...

Su pobre cerebro ya de por sí bastante sobrecargado de todos los pensamientos y recuerdos anteriores, solo, colapsó.

Sencillamente parecía tener de pronto un pequeño cortocircuito, dejándolo errante por un muy -por suerte-, breve lapsus momentáneo.

Pero... volviendo al momento... MALFOY-ERA-UN-GATO ¡Un jodido y muy peludo gatito! ¡Y hasta con sus orejitas moviéndose lucía casi... angelical! (palabra que jamás debiera haber siquiera pensado en usar en aquel rubio pomposo)

_'Bueno, al menos no se había vuelto un maldito hurón'_ -pensó luego, apenas conteniendo la risa y sonrisa que quería comenzar a dividir su cara pero que, sabiamente, decidió contener por su propio bien -si la cara roja y muy muy desagradablemente contorsionada del rubio era apenas una indicación-.

_'Oh, parece que después de todo el gatito iba a afilar sus garras_' -pensó completamente divertido y para nada preocupado al respecto antes de fruncir los labios con fuerza extrema ante el repentino y casi absurdo pensamiento que le persiguió al otro-. _'Espero pronto se dé cuenta de que NO las va a afilar en mí... ¿si le aparezco una bola de estambre se echaría por el suelo a perseguirla?'_

—¡¿Qué -si puede saberse-, es tan malditamente gracioso, POTTER?!

—Y todavía lo preguntas, MALFOY —comentó sonriente el moreno como de pasada remarcando el sonido del apellido de igual manera que como lo había dicho el rubio... eh, blanco, albino... lo que fuera.

—Si serás, eres un... ARRGG. PÚ-DRE-TE cara rajada. PÚ-DRE-TE. Vete a perseguir a tu comadreja como el perro faldero que eres y muérete junto con ella —escupió de pronto el rubio con el rostro desencajado de ira antes de cambiar completamente la expresión de sus facciones y acercársele con un andar particularmente gatuno para hablarle muy cerca del oído y con una voz casi ronroneante que estaba seguro de que aquella maldita serpiente ni siquiera notaba... y que le estaba comenzando a molestar, por razones que NO pensaba ni siquiera a comenzar a explicar. NUNCA—. Bueno —el cálido aliento vibraba contra la sensible piel de su lóbulo, haciendo que lograra preguntarse porqué demonios le había dejado acercarse tanto—... eso si es que no está ya siendo follada en algún oscuro y sucio rincón como la gran perra en celo que es...

No hubo más aviso que el simple y débil sonido del rasgado del aire antes de que el puño, eh, mano/pata del moreno se estampara sonora y duramente contra el pálido rostro de su siempre rival.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Ginny maldito hurón de pacotilla!

No importaba que el rubio estuviera en realidad completamente errado en el sentido de que a Harry realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la pelirroja. No de ESA manera al menos. Ella era su amiga. Su hermanita... y tenía que defender su honor de las sandeces que estaba diciendo este maldito rubio descerebrado.

Golpe. Esquivo. Caída.

—¡Es una maldita perra en celo y todo Hogwarts lo sabe san Potter!

Ruedan en el piso. Golpean. Se apartan.

—¡Eso no es cierto serpiente de mierda! ¡Y aún si lo fuera...!

Golpe. Golpe. Esquivo.

—¡Por supuesto que es cierto! ¡Solo tú puedes creer que la comadrejita aún es una simple niña virgen esperanto por ti cuando...!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Anda termina lo que ibas a decir!

Furioso, el moreno le toma con una fuerza increíble por el cuello al no encontrar más nada de lo que agarrarse puesto que el rubio lo único que llevaba era una especie de malla igualmente blanca que cubría su torso. Apenas notando el hecho de lo desnuda y suave que se sentía aquella piel bajo sus toscos dedos.

—Solo tú puedes creerte ese cuento cuando... cuando más de la mitad de la maldita escuela ya ha pasado por sus...

La voz del rubio fue descendiendo y descendiendo cada vez más con cada palabra dicha. Algo dentro de él se sentía...

—¡Mientes!

... raro.

Furia renovada. Forcejeos incontenibles.

—¡Piensa lo que quieras maldito Griffindor de cuarta! —gritó el rubio. Molesto consigo mismo cuando de pronto se halló luchando por solo dejarse someter.

—¡Eres un...!

El moreno se sentía arder. Su mente se nublaba y lo único que era capaz de pensar era de que él quería ver al rubio ceder. Solo...

Un gruñido para nada humano se escapa por entre los labios de Harry.

Un siseo responde de igual forma saliendo desde el rubio.

Sorpresa.

Shock.

Ambos se encuentran aún tirados en el duro y frío piso con sus ropas medio desgarradas y sus cabellos muy desacomodados tras toda la refriega.

Ambos se miran de pronto espantados con lo que ha salido de ellos mismos.

_'¿Qué demonios?'_ -piensa Harry aún totalmente inmóvil sobre el pequeño rubio debajo de él.

_'¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?_!' -piensa espantado hasta el tuétano el rubio, queriéndose remover incómodamente de la presa de esos morenos brazos pero demasiado entumecido como para reaccionar y hacerlo.

—Qui-Quítate de encima ma-maldito...

—Grrrr...

—¿Qué...? ¿P-Potter?

El rubio, nervioso por el brusco giro de acontecimientos, comenzó a hacerse nuevamente dueño de su cuerpo, empezando a removerse cada vez más y más agitado debajo del dominio del estúpido Griffindor medio perro que tenía encima... el agarre en las pálidas muñecas del rubio se hizo aún más apretado si cabe.

—Quieto —ordenó el moreno mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de manera insoportable. Intentando encontrar por todos los medios el motivo por el cual su cerebro parecía haber desconectado de pronto la parte más humana y racional de sí. Sabiendo en el fondo -MUY en el fondo-, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no logrando hacer algo más al respecto que no fuera mantener el agarre de su presa y luego encontrar aquello que sentía que lo iba a desquiciar.

Olfateando el aire cual canino entrenado, el moreno comenzó a elevar su nariz y a oler ruidosamente el ambiente entorno a él.

Buscando... algo. Había algo. Algo que tenía que tener. Era un olor suave, picante...

Draco se removió solo un segundo más allá del apriete antes de que su cuerpo traidor se relajara bajo el dominio del salvador. No entendía porqué, pero su cuerpo le decía que debía quedarse sumiso ante el agarre de su... ¡NO!

_'¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Joder, NO! ¡NO! No puedo realmente estar pensando en serio en esto. No, no puedo. Soy un Malfoy. Yo no... Uggh'_ -confuso a más no poder el rubio tensó cada músculo del cuerpo. Luchando contra sí mismo las contradictorias órdenes que le enviaban su cerebro y su propio nuevo instinto.

Él iba a matar al viejo chocho loco de mierda. No le importaba un carajo que ya estuviera muerto. Él lo regresaría y luego lo mataría de nuevo. Y quemaría su maldito retrato. Lo encendería de a poco y lo apagaría una y otra y otra vez hasta que finalmente estuviera completamente carbonizado y ya no pudiera joderle la vida con sus malditas burradas y...

Sus pensamientos homicidas fueron bruscamente cortados por una fuerte inhalación en su cuello. Logrando que él mismo tomara una pronta gran bocanada de aire antes de siquiera saber porqué.

—Tú...

—¿Qué?

—Tú. Tu olor... Tú estás...

—¿Eh? ¿Yo, qué? Potter... —una nariz suave y ligeramente fría comenzó a recorrer con suavidad inusitada un lado muy sensible de su muy expuesto cuello. Logrando en contra de todo pronóstico que un jadeo extremadamente audible saliera de entre sus labios rosáceos—. P-Potter. Quítate. Quítate de encima ¡Quítate! —gritó el rubio finalmente sucumbiendo al pánico de sus propias sensaciones más que a lo que el estúpido Griffindor le estaba haciendo.

—Grrr... QUIETO. Quédate-quieto.

—No... No, no, no.

—Grrr...

—Po-Potter...

—Grrr... ¡Quieto! Mmm... —gruñó el moreno antes de gritar el comando. Disfrutando de la disponibilidad de la carne para él. Solo para él.

No sabía. No tenía ni idea de porqué de pronto todos esos sentimientos se estaban haciendo presentes en él. Ese deseo de 'dominio' que le surgía y que crecía cada vez más al ver al rubio allí, tendido debajo de él. No entendía -ni quería entender realmente-, porqué de pronto él se sentía con las más locas ganas de... marcarlo. De reclamarlo.

Su olor. Su maldito olor medio dulce medio picante lo estaba volviendo loco. Era demasiado. Demasiados estímulos. Demasiado de todo.

Su piel... era suave y tersa al tacto. Sobre todo a '_su_' tacto. Su tacto tosco con manos demasiado encrudecidas por años y años de trabajos. Callosas y algo rugosas por lo mismo. Manos de hombre. En cambio, las de él... El rubio era todo suavidad. Sus manos eran alargadas y finas. Elegantes. Casi femeninas en la forma en las que se mostraban cuidadas.

El sonido de su siseo había hecho que algo profundo y muy primitivo se removiera en él.

Verlo. Verlo allí... Tenía que reconocer -al menos para sí-, que el rubio era jodidamente hermoso. Casi diría que tenía ascendencia veela por la belleza y porte que emanaba. Y no era que lo hubiera notado solo entonces. La verdad sea dicha; Harry había pensado en el rubio y su innata hermosura ladina más de una vez e, inclusive, fue a causa de estos impropios pensamientos que hubo comenzado a cuestionarse sobre sus propios gustos. Hizo surgir sus dudas y lo odió por ello por algún tiempo. Pero en aquellos intensos momentos no tenía nada de eso. Su mente se estaba viendo inundaba y nublada por un extraño pero avasallante deseo. Por su olor... ese maldito olor que a cada segundo se hacía más y más fuerte. Más y más picante. Más y más almizclado.

Y de pronto, su mente supo lo que era.

Era él... y su propio deseo.

Era su olor a excitación.

Era el olor del celo.

El pequeño ser debajo de él se hallaba en _celo_... y eso era lo único que el lado más instintivo y primitivo de su mente podía llegar a entender entonces.

Su instinto dominante haciéndose cargo por completo de esta inusual pero extrañamente bienvenida situación.

Sonriendo ladinamente -y sin siquiera darse cuenta de como su 'cola' peluda se movía erizada-, Harry dejó caer por completo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pequeña figura que lucía casi angelical en toda aquella divinura blanca.

Apenas registraba el ligero forcejeo que puso el rubio cuando su nariz comenzó a trazar con extrema lentitud el camino de las venas bajo la sensible piel del cuello.

Forcejeo que poco a poco fue cediendo.

Forcejeo que, demasiado pronto se rindió a los propios instintos.

Los cuerpos de ambos se hallaban totalmente acoplados desde las rodillas hasta las clavículas pero sin moverse por el momento. El olor entre ambos creciendo y entremezclándose hasta que sus narices se vieron exacerbadas de sus propios aromas salvajes.

La mente de Draco se encontraba aletargada. Bloqueada de su propio raciocinio. Incapaz de poder pensar con coherencia terminó solo por dejarse llevar a los placeres que su cuerpo le enviaba en olas.

No podía importarle menos que se hallara tirado entonces cual perra en celo frotándose ahora contra el estúpido Griffindor que siempre había odiado en el medio de un pasillo oscuro, frío y desierto con la muy alta probabilidad de que alguien pudiera verlos en cualquier momento. No podía importarle menos que su cuerpo se hallara de pronto completamente rendido al dominio del que su instinto animal reconocía como su alfa. No podía importarle menos que su cuerpo reaccionara como nunca lo hubiera hecho antes ante el sentimiento de sumisión que le nacía desde lo más hondo de él.

Pero Harry lo hizo. A Harry sí le importó. Era su pareja la que se hallaba debajo suyo. Era su pareja la que se hallaba frotándose ahora ya con lujuria contra él.

Y era su pareja la que podría quedar a plena vista si alguien cometía el error de asomarse en ese desolado nivel por lo que, haciendo acopio de cada onza de pobre control que halló en su anhelante cuerpo, él finalmente logró comenzar a separar su pesado y necesitado cuerpo del otro, gruñendo roncamente cuando unas pequeñas manitos suaves y apenas más velludas se apretaron en sus hombros tratando de retenerle. Intentando contra todo pronóstico hacer que ÉL hiciera lo que el otro quería.

El gruñido ahora fue feroz y él sin duda se deleitó en la visión de aquel rubio medio encogiéndose ante el evidente sonido de advertencia y al escuchar el pequeño gemido de complacencia que le acompañó a la acción.

Su sumiso no podía querer tomar su control. Y él se encargaría de que le quedara en claro antes de que la noche terminara.

Pero primero, él tenía que encontrar su cueva. Tenía que encontrar el lugar donde pudiera reclamar a su pequeño gato albino con tranquilidad y privacidad.

.

Tras haber logrado con éxito y exasperación separarse del rubio, el moreno lideró el camino siguiendo su olfato para encontrar el lugar más adecuado para su pronto acoplamiento. Necesitaba que fuera muy privado. Necesitaba que fuera un lugar en el que nadie les molestaba hasta que sus instintos más básicos se calmaran y el reclamo estuviera saciado. Necesitaba que fuera seguro para su pareja porque, en algún rincón ahora medio aislado de su mente, sabía que el rubio podría estar en serios problemas si alguien los descubría así.

Harry se había limitado a tomar el antebrazo del rubio, obviando olímpicamente la marca oscura que se vislumbraba desde el interior del brazo, comenzando enseguida a arrastrarlo por las escaleras más próximas hasta el piso siguiente, donde algo en su memoria dispersa le decía que se encontraba el lugar más seguro de todo el castillo. Y era un lugar que sabía al rubio le habría de gustar.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar puesto que su paso era presuroso y se habían hallado a tan solo un piso de distancia.

La estela de aroma que dejaban tras de ellos era fuertemente cargada de celo y lujuria. Era pleno deseo lo que aromatizaba el ambiente desolado que habían dejado atrás.

.

Llegando finalmente frente a la puerta que apenas sentirlos había comenzado a aparecer en la pared, Harry se paseó velozmente frente a ella y entró nada más terminarse formar. Deleitándose con el confortable ambiente que, a pesar de su poca racionalidad había sido capaz de conjurar.

El '_click_' de la puerta al cerrase fue todo el aviso que tuvo el rubio para prepararse al furtivo ataque.

Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar que un demasiado rápido vistazo al dichoso lugar. Su mente parecía querer luchar contra los impulsos que estaban adueñándose a cada segundo más y más de su cuerpo. Pero esta era una batalla perdida desde el mismo momento en el que su encuentro con el moreno comenzó.

No pudo evitar el siseo que abandonó sus labios al verse rudamente empujado contra la puerta que acababa de cerrarse tras ellos.

Tampoco pudo evitar el ronroneo que le siguió en cuanto el moreno apresó con fuerza sus brazos a sus lados antes de comenzar a acariciar -una vez más-, la sensible y expuesta piel de su cuello con la ligeramente fría punta de su nariz. Sintiéndolo aspirar con fuerza el aroma concentrado en su propia yugular y lamer con la lengua algo más rasposa que lo usual el punto donde su pulso latía a una desbocada velocidad.

Un ronco gemido ahogado fue la respuesta a tales acciones.

Un ronco gemido y una entrega total.

El rubio pomposo y siempre mandón brillaba por su ausencia. En su lugar, había ahora en cambio un pequeño ser ronroneante que exudaba deseo y placer por cada poro de su cuerpo y que se había rendido a los menesteres del que su cuerpo hacía rato reconocía como su dominante. Su dueño. Su alfa.

Secretamente liberado de, por tan solo unos momentos, dejarse ser y solo dar las riendas de su patética vida a alguien más. Aunque esto solo pasara brevemente por la parte más racional de sí mientras que se veía a sí mismo arqueándose anhelante hacia el cuerpo del moreno para crear una muy necesaria fricción en aquella parte de su anatomía que hacía ya un rato había comenzado a despertar.

.

Harry estaba nadando en su propio paraíso terrenal. Ahogándose en las sensaciones que aquella piel desnuda creaba en lo más hondo de sí.

Pasando casi con desespero sus manos por los delgados flancos él no pudo evitar maravillarse de cada cóncavo y convexo que aquel cuerpo de pecado le mostró.

Deseoso como nunca se hubiera creído capaz de tan solo apretar, morder y reclamar a su sumiso tanto como pudiera antes de pasar a más.

Sus labios mamando la parte blanda del pliegue carnoso entre el cuello y el hombro. Su aliento tibio acariciando la muy sensible piel del lóbulo y la caverna en el interior del oído.

Sus dientes comenzando a dar pequeños mordiscos de juego previo que se alegraba fueran capaces de hacer al otro estremecer.

Fuertes lametones saliendo furiosos a sellar la herida leve que sus dientes ansiosos dejaron.

Suaves labios hinchados subiendo impacientes por la dura mandíbula.

Un increíblemente suave beso iniciándose en cuanto ambos órganos completaron su unión.

El moreno gruñó por lo bajo, contento, exigiendo sin palabras al rubio ceder y dejarle entrar a esa ansiada caverna húmeda de la que tanto se quería adueñar.

El rubio terminó gimoteando ante el sonido, dejando a esos fuertes y salados labios hacer lo que quisieran en él. A él.

Una explosión de sabores y sensaciones recorriéndolos a ambos en cuanto ambas húmedas lenguas se encontraron y fusionaron en un beso sucio y lujurioso que solo sirvió para dejarles con ganas de más.

Ninguno prestó atención a los detalles que les rodeaban. Ninguno tenía la suficiente energía como para concentrarse en algo más que no fuera la persona frente a él.

Deslizando con impaciencia las manos por el cuerpo ajeno, Harry fue capaz de sentir en sus yemas toda la sedocidad y la finura de la piel de alabastro. Muriéndose por tan solo ver las marcas de la presión de sus dedos sobre aquella marfileña piel. Muriéndose por degustar y probar, por comprobar si todo él sabría igual de bien. Su dulzura. Su salinidad. Todo él.

Bruscamente el moreno retiró su boca de la del otro y comenzó a descender una vez más hacia el cuello, hacia el pulso suave y latente que tanto le atraía.

Siguiendo su camino hasta tener un pequeño botón de coral erguido frente a sí, fue y siguió, gruñendo todo el tiempo en su apreciación. En su deseo. Mientras que rubio mordía sus labios y tan solo disfrutaba de dejarse hacer. Sintiéndose increíblemente orgulloso de haber conseguido a su dominante cegado de placer por él y solo él. Pensando en todo momento que no podría permitirse de ningún modo o manera que nadie se interpusiera en su reclamo. Sería suyo y ninguna perra barata se interpondría entre ellos. Nadie. Nada.

Los instintos mandaban.

Un siseo de disgusto subió por su garganta ante tal pensamiento pero sin el peso que hubiera podido tener en cualquier otro día ya que su mente se hallaba irremediablemente perdida en lo que su animal interior le decía y en la nube de lujuria que el moreno a conciencia le había inculcado.

Gruñendo y arañando. Gimientes y calientes.

Ambos finalmente terminaron enredados entre músculos y extremidades en sus propios pies, simplemente yacientes en el suelo, suelo que se sentía increíble y fantásticamente frío sobre sus pieles ardientes.

Después de algunos minutos de movimientos erráticos y forcejeos vanos ellos finalmente se quedaron pegados a pecho con pecho en cada partecita que podían pegar y en el mismo modo que como llegaron al mundo.

Celebrando ambos a su pareja en su contra, restregándose en su contra, implantándo su aroma sobre la piel del otro y haciendo así una confirmación de que este ya estaba tomado.

Pero el momento en el que el dominio y reclamo eran compartido pronto, demasiado pronto llegó a su fin y el pequeño felino albino tuvo que prontamente congraciarse con la idea de yacer allí y dejarse hacer al comando de su dominante. A ser solo el obtejo sumiso y seguro de su puro placer.

Sin dudas era una mezcla muy extraña para ambos el hecho de sentir emociones tan intensas y tan, humanas, a la vez que se veían reinados por instintos básicos y muy primarios de pura calidad animal. Una mezcla extraña de quien tiene la conciencia y la moralidad contra el solo hecho de ser y lo natural. Pero ellos siguieron. No podría ser de otra forma tampoco.

Con movimientos rudos Harry tomó con mano de hierro sus propios impulsos y usó la poca conciencia restante para lograr que sus manos se pusieran a trabajar en la preparación y estímulos necesarios para que el duro acoplamiento que se venía en puertas fuera lo menos trumático y doloroso posible. Para ambos.

Uso bien su boca para tomar el falo duro de su rubio mientras sus manos jugaban implacables con sus pesados y tensos testículos, solo para que luego fuera su lengua traviesa la que comenzara a hacer un viaje más allá pero sin llegar a nada más por el momento.

Tentando.

Los sonidos más diversos abandonaban sus bocas. Sonidos delirantes que solo hablaban de celo y pasión.

Jugó con el glande y chupó su almibar suave. Lamió su rosado e hinchado tallo y acarició a sabiendas el sensible perineo solo para terminar parando de golpe y terminar escuchando un muy atrayente quijido molesto de su hermoso y dispuesto sumiso.

Tres segudos fue todo lo que le tomó a Draco registrar que de un solo movimiento veloz y certero, él se hallaba ahora de pronto apoyado sobre su pecho y rodillas. Completamente expuesto. Vulnerable a su merced.

Y le encantó. Lo amó.

Se vio abrumado por el deseo que le recorrió y el anhelo que casi lo dominó cuando vio que pronto sería finalmente tomado y que el reclamo quedaría sellado.

Poco sabían que esto iba tanto más allá de cualquier cosa que pudieran imaginar...

Un dedo, y gemidos vagos.

Dos dedos y el deseo quemando.

Tres dedos y maullidos ahogados.

Dolor. Eso fue lo único que el rubio pudo registrar mientras se hallaba perdido en la extrema sensibilidad de su parte trasera.

Placer. Es lo único que el cerebro cegado del moreno registró.

Firme y certero el moreno comenzó a hundirse con prontitud en la carne que sedosamente le envolvía. Firme e implacable una vez más.

El clímax cegador llegó tan rápido y dura como su acoplamiento fue... Y la mordida en su nuca fue lo último que ambos llegaron a saber.

Perdidos en la niebla post orgásmica del placer apenas notaron que ellos solo se quedaron enredados, y aún íntimamente unidos, en un frío y duro suelo pero que, en esos momentos, les parecía el mejor de los nidos para solo yacer.

Nunca notaron tampoco la débil luz medio dorada, medio plateada que les cubrió.

.

El despertar fue... raro. Y conciso.

No había más 'trajes' sobre sus pieles. No había más instinto animal rigiendo sus mentes... Pero la seguridad de su acoplamiento estaba firmemente hundida en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sin saber con certeza el cómo, ellos solo sabían que de ahora en más ellos estaban destinados a ser.

_ELLOS_. _**JUNTOS**_.

Ellos como pareja.

Sabían su historia y sabían cuaán extraño parecería para el resto. Pero simplemente algo en ellos aquella noche se había unido y no había absolutamente nada que pudieran -o quisieran- hacer para evitarlo.

Tomaría tiempo y sería algo denso y pesado para explicar al resto y que lo llegaran a asimilar, pero tendría que ser...

Porque ellos eran pareja de aquella noche en adelante.

Y porque sus instintos los habían unido por la simple eternidad.

Conscientes como nunca de la totalidad de la persona a la que seguían aferrados en silencio se trasladaron hacia una hermosa y elegante gran cama con dosel que de repente y de la nada apareció en la habitación. Conscientes de ellos... y completamente inconscientes del pandemonium que hubieron dejado tras de sí en un colegio que los buscaba frenéticos y que pronto caería sobre sus propias frentes al ver la nueva y extraña realidad que tendrían que asimilar.

Tampoco era como si a ellos les importara.

No, la totalidad de su foco se hallaba en volver a reconocer -esta vez con mayor lentitud- el cuerpo de su compañero... y en entender que era ese extraño y dulzonamente suave aroma que ahora surgía entre ellos al hacer el amor.

Pronto sabrían que ese pequeño suave aroma crecería aún en medio de la locura solo para dar paso a un pequeño milagro e imposible más.

Pero de nuevo... para Harry Potter el hacer lo imposible, es solo una misteriosa realidad... eso solo sería algo más a lo que su nuevo rubio y caprichoso compañero se tendría que acostumbrar.

**..:: FIN ::..**

* * *

**Bueeeeno... me ha tomado mucho más de lo previsto el terminar el dichoso OS pero bueno, mi jodida mente vuela como y para donde se le canta sin aviso ni señales -_- xD ... Como sea... Jessica, nena ¡Espero ye haya gustado! Tuve problemas con el final pero hice lo que pude =/... **

**Espero a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí que haya sido de su agrado y comenten a ver que les ha parecido, ok? =D**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
